In the case of wheel suspensions for novel mobility concepts which, for example, enable steering angles of at least +/−50° up to +/−90°, the chassis kinematics becomes more complex compared to conventional axle assemblies having maximum steering angles of +/−50°, because additional components are required. In spite of the additional components in the wheel suspension, the installation space available for the wheel suspension remains the same. Frequently, a volume of installation space for the wheel suspension is defined, which may not be exceeded. Thus, an effective and optimized utilization of the available installation space is obligatory.
A wheel suspension having a hub carrier is known from the not yet published application with the application number 10 2015 203 632.4, which has a hub carrier, two coupling rods and at least one tie rod, wherein the first coupling rod and the second coupling rod are articulately connected to one another and the second coupling rod and the hub carrier are articulately connected to one another. A steering torque is transmitted by the first coupling rod, via the second coupling rod, to the hub carrier. The wheel suspension has at least one steering arm, wherein the steering arm is articulately mounted on a vehicle chassis or on a vehicle frame and articulately connected to the hub carrier. The steering arm and the first coupling rod are articulately connected to each other.